1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to a winder for winding an electrode assembly of a rechargeable battery, and more particularly, to a winder having improved space usage for winding an electrode assembly of a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technological developments and demands on mobile devices have increased, demands on rechargeable batteries as an energy source have also increased. A rechargeable battery, differing from a primary battery, can be repeatedly charged and discharged. A nickel-hydrogen battery, a lithium battery, and a lithium ion battery are examples of a commonly used rechargeable battery.
The rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly formed by stacking a positive electrode and a negative electrode with a separator therebetween and spirally winding them into a jellyroll shape, a case for accommodating the electrode assembly together with an electrolyte solution, and a cap assembly for sealing an opening of the case.
A winder is used to manufacture the electrode assembly. The winder includes a negative electrode member spool for supplying a negative electrode member, a positive electrode member spool for providing a positive electrode member, two separator spools for supplying two separator members, and a mandrel for spirally winding the members supplied by the spools.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.